What Kurama wants Kurama gets
by Ghost Cheeth
Summary: KuramaXYusuke paring. It been 3years and Yusuke and Kurama are Married,and things are going great. But Kurama wants something more, but there is not way for them to have it.. or is there. And Who's that with Hiei?rn Rating will be changed
1. Default Chapter

Baby Tohma: Hello The names Baby Tohma, It use to be Kimba the what Lion but eh...

Anyway, I brought my fic from and E-fiction here, to see if it would be Liked.

Yoko: BT's Name on is 'Ghost Cheeth'

Yusuke: Baby Tohma Owns Nothing but the story Line and she is sorry for any thing spelled wrong.

BT: Yea

Chapter One: Yusuke, I want a Baby

Kurama was standing in the window of his house, looking at the people walking by, he toyed the ring on his middle finger and smile at it. It was pretty gold ring with a Red ruby rose in the Middle.

It had been 3 years from when Kurama and Yusuke Became Mates, or more like when Yusuke asked Kurama to marry him, and Years from when they stop being spirted Detectives, they still talked to Kuwabrara and the rest . Life was great for them, but there was something missing ... but As Kurama look out the window he heard a crying sound, he looked and saw was missing.

He Knew Yusuke would never go for it, but what Kurama wants, Kurama gets. Grinning he walked down stairs, and found Yusuke watch TV

" Yusuke.." Purred Kurama as he sat down next to Yusuke, and laid his head on Yusuke's Shouder. "Yes..?" the Black haired Ass Hole asked

"Yusuke dear." Kurama started but Yusuke rolled his eyes." Here it comes" He said looking at his fox." What do you want now?" he asked Playful

"What dose that mean?" Kurama asked acting he was hurt. " Kurama ever time you want something you use word dear." Yusuke said yawning." Like 2 days ago you wanted that Rose Neckless that was like 9297.4 (1)Yen, and Then Last Night...Okay Last Night was fun." Yusuke said with a grin.

"But Yusuke!" Kurama said Wining" This Time You don't have to buy anything." The Fox said acting like a Baby." What is it?" Yusuke asked Looking at his red hair Love.

"I want a Baby!" Kurama said clapping his hands, Yusuke Looked at Kurama and started Laughing." Good one Rama You All most had me There." Yusuke whip the tear from his eyes." Now what is that you want?"

"I want a Baby No Joke." Kurama said look clam. " NO WAY RAMA!" Yusuke said getting up from his seat. " Hell No, No Kids."

"Why Not?' Kurama asked Look up at Yusuke.

"They are Loud."

"Your Loud"

"They make Messes."

"You make Mess and I Keep you."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and turned his back on Kurama." Noway." Yusuke then felt two pair of hands on his sides and felt Kurama head on his. " Please Yusuke.. it would be fun and I'd Be Happy." Kuramra Purred in his ear, he then started nipping at it.

If there was one thing Yusuke hated.. it was being Teased.. and by the God he hated that fox for know that." Oh Right fine, We can Get one from that Place 7 miles down the street." He said.

But when he said this, Kurama lifted his head from Yusuke;'s. Yusuke Looked up at Kurama and Blinked. Had he said something wrong?. " I want My own Kids Yusuke. Kurama said. "But Kurama We're Guys... Unless your going to Whore yourself out."

"Hell no!"

"Then what?" Yusuke asked walking into the Living room. " I'll Find away Koi." The fox said and Yusuke Thought he saw a Flash of Gold in the red heads Green eyes.

Later that night as Yusuke drooled away on his Pillow, Kurama was reading a book. This Book came from the Makai Library, and told all there was in the Maikai. After about one hour Kurama was bout to give when he saw what he was looking for. " That's It" He said to his self. He then Look at the bedside clock," Oh I better go now" He Thought as he go up. After getting up, he got dressed and kissed Yusuke's cheek. " I'll be back Koi" He said in Yusuke's Ear and jumped out the window running to the Maikai Portal that was by there House.

(1) $900

Yusuke: Why do you Like seeing Me and Kurama being togther?

BT: Yall Look Sexy

Yoko: Yea! Hugs Yusuke My Baby

Yusuke: Yoko Stop

BT : Young Love.... err Young Male Love.. what ever. Tell me what You Think


	2. The fight with the tree

Ghost: Chapter 2 Is here!  
Yusuke: Eh  
Youko:# Grabs Yusuke# My Baby!  
Yusuke: Help!  
Ghost: I own nothing but the Plant, Oh and I don't own The Weeping willow.

* * *

Kurama walked the grounds of the Makai, Demons giving him evil looks, but  
not daring to mess with the Fox Demon. Kurama paid them no mind and kept  
walking. He walked until he came to a clearing, and in the middle of this  
clearing was a huge tree.

"This tree looks very much like the Weepping willow form Harry Potter,"  
Kurama thought and it was true, it did. It had no leaves, all it had were  
rose like flowers on the branches, that would change from color to color,  
The branches where vine-like with thorns.

Slowly he walked over to it, so he could pick one of the flowers. But as if  
it could sense he was coming, the plant started weaving it's thorny vines  
around, blocking Kurama.

So he stopped, being the clever Fox that he was, he thought it would be  
better to use his whip and grab a flower. So our beloved red-head pulled  
out his whip and yelled "Rose Whip."

Kurama flicked his arm back and used his whip to grab a flower, but the tree  
used its vines to stop Kurama's whip and wrapped themselves around it.  
"What The- AHHHH!" Kurama was lifted off the ground by the tree, and was  
now being swung around.

Kurama hung on to the end of his whip as the tree tried to shake him off,  
starting to get sick of spinning he let go and crashed into the ground.  
Now most people would have given up after being twisted around like that,  
but Youko was not one to give up that easy.

In the Human world

Yusuke had just gotten out of the shower, with a towel, wrapped around his  
waist, water dripping down his body ( Youko: MINE!). After getting  
dressed, Yusuke had just walked in the kitchen, when the door was kicked open  
by a pissed Kurama.

Kurama 's Blood red hair, was covered in dirt, leaves, and mud. His outfit  
was ripped in places, he was bleeding, his face was dirty and he was pissed  
off. But in his hand was one of the rose flowers.

Yusuke poked his head out and looked at Kurama with a sweatdrop." What  
Happened to you?" He asked as Kurama sat down in a chair. " I was fighting a  
damn tree."

"A tree? It looks like that tree Kicked your ass good," Yusuke said. Kurama  
shot him a dirty look." Shut up, Yusuke," Kurama hissed but Yusuke kept  
talking.

" I guess you're getting rusty Kurama, I thought you were the master of  
plants."

" Yusuke.."

" I mean come on, I didn't know you were that weak "

" YUSUKE!" Kurama roared, Yusuke looked at Kurama blinking. " What?" He  
asked. " If you don't shut up, I'll cut you off." Kurama said handing the  
plant to Yusuke. " So I went 3 days without it. " Yusuke said grinning. "  
But can you handle a 3 weeks?" asked Kurama as he walked up stairs to clean  
up.

"WHAT! THAT'S MEAN!"

* * *

Ghost: There done.  
Youko:# Hugging Yusuke# My Sexy Baby!  
Kurama: He's Mine! #Pulls Yusuke to Him#  
Youko: Mine # They do Tug-or-war with Yusuke#  
Kurama: Mine!  
Yusuke: .  
Ghost: U ...Review Please 


	3. Oh No, it didn't work

Ghost: I'm on a Roll!  
Yusuke: whatever  
Yoko: Ghost wanted to say she owns nothing but the Die Makai blume.  
Kurama: and a thanks to her beta Rena-chan!

* * *

"What's this butt ugly thing?" Yusuke asked looking at the plant in his lap, as Kurama walked in the bedroom dressed in white Chinese pants. "It's called Die Makai blume(1)." Kurama said, sitting down next to Yusuke on the bed. "Oh, what's it do?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama who only laughed. "The Die Makai Blume is a flower that can make..children." Kurama said softy.

"There's plants that can do that?" Yusuke asked. "No, it just this one, it mainly use for female demon who cannot give birth." Kurama said. "Only fox demon can find it."

"So..." Yusuke got up and placed the plant on the bed. "How does it work?" Kurama got up, and picked up the rose. "Come I'll show you." He said walking out the room.

Once downstairs, the two males were in the dining room, with the rose flower in the middle of the table. "Hold out your hand." Kurama told Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and held out his hand. Kurama pick up a knife, as soon as he did Yusuke yanked his hand back. "What's that for?" Yusuke asked.

"Well to make the baby, you need the blood of both mates." Kurama said "Now give me your hand and don't be a baby!"

"Fine." Yusuke said as he held out his hand. Kurama pricked his middle finger with the tip of the knife, and did the same to his finger.

"Okay now what?"

"Now we let the blood drip onto the flower's petals." Kurama said. So thats what they did. Kurama and Yusuke held their fingers over the flower and let the blood drip down on it. As soon as the blood hit the petals, the flower started to twitch and twitch.

Kurama looked at it with hopeful eyes, when it just stopped moving. Kurama sighed looking sad and Yusuke looked at his koi with sad eyes.

"It didn't work." Kurama said sadly getting up, Yusuke nodded and got up too. "Come. Let's go to bed.(2)" Yusuke said rubbing Kurama's Back. "Alright, Ich liebe dich.(3)" Kurama said.

As they both walked up the stairs they failed to see that the rose was glowing red and it turn into a blackish color.

Kurama sighed as sat in the bed, a few tears fell from his eyes. Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked as Kurama laid his head on his chest. "Yeah... I just thought it would work." Kurama whispered as Yusuke brushed his head.  
"It be okay 'Rama.. it'll be okay." Yusuke said driffing off to sleep. "But I want them so badly." Kurama said before he went to sleep.

* * *

(1) That's The Makai Flower in Germen  
(2) The Makai time moves slower then the Human, and Kurama stayed for like 2 hours so a whole day went by in the Human world.  
(3) German for I love you

* * *

Yoko: I don't speak German...  
Ghost: I'm Using it for Demon language  
Yoko: Ok..  
Kurama: T.T i want My babies  
Ghost: I'll get them... but they # Point to readers# got to Review. 


	4. The Whole family

Ghost:#points# Lookie!  
Kurama:# Looks#.. oh... My.. god!  
Ghost : I would Like to Thanks My Beta, Miss forbidden kitsune, And she Helped me with this Chapter Give #F.K a Chibi Kurama, Yoko, and Yusuke Doll#

_

* * *

Pat_

_Pat_

_Pat_

Kurama moaned in his sleep. Something was lightly tapping him in the face, and it wouldn't go away. No matter how he turned something kept tapping his face. Kurama groaned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, Kurama turn on the desk lamp light. Blinking, he was getting his eyes in focus. Once he did, he saw two children. A boy and a girl that where no bigger then a doll(1).

The boy had blood red hair like Kurama, only it was Styled like Yusuke's. His eyes where light green like Kurama as well, but his face was a look-a-like of Yusuke, only with chubby cheeks.

The girl, in face she looked like Kurama. She has black hair shaped Kurama's, and her eyes where brown like Yusuke's.

Kurama blinked and looked over his shoulder to Yusuke. He was still fast asleep. The two children started to cry and Kurama panicked.

"Yusuke! Wake up!" He backed away from the two kids into Yusuke's now awake body.

"Huhm? What is it, K'rama?" Yusuke rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yusuke, it - it worked!" Kurama smiled and kissed his husband( 2).

"What worked?" Yusuke looked at the two crawling to them. "Oh, fuck! Kurama they're - they're ours?" Kurama nodded picking both the girl and the boy.

"Aren't they cute?" He smiled and kissed both, before looking to Yusuke.

"Yeah cute until they need a diaper change, or they want something." Yusuke said coldly, but couldn't resist smiling at the resemblance between them and the parents.

"Oh, but Yuu -chan, we have to keep them. It would be like murder to abandon them." Kurama's eyes pleaded.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do we do with them while we're," he paused. "_Busy_." He gave the fox demon a grin.

"You're already going three weeks. we'll find out something between now and then." Kurama handed the girl to Yusuke. "What do we name them?"

"You're the one who wanted them, you name them." Yusuke spat.

"But they're yours too." Kurama kept the fact the statement hurt hidden, only letting Yusuke see a flicker of the pain on his face.

Again Yuusuke rolled his eyes and laid back, the girl snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. "What about YuYu for the girl?"

"Sure, and Kurara for him?" Kurama looked at Yusuke and the girl. When Yusuke nodded he laid down beside him, the two little ones between them. "Good night Yusuke." He whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, night Kurama." Yusuke returned the kiss and pulled the blanket over both him and his new family.

* * *

(1) They are so Small they can fit in your hand.  
(2) Kurama seems more of the Wife Type to me..

* * *

Ghost: CUTIES!  
Kurama: # Hugs YuYu # They are so Cute  
Ghost: Aww  
Yusuke: Whoa... a They are kinda of cute  
Ghost: # Holds up both kids# wave by by  
Kids: # Hold up a sign that saids Reveiw # 


	5. The kids are missing

Ghost: Meet My Beta  
F.k here's another chapter. I own Shadow, nothing more.  
Ghost I Own Kurara and YuYu.. Nothing More  
Yusuke: Can I get a Amen!  
Kurama,Hiei and Yoko: AMEN!  
F.k:  
Ghost: I hope you all Die, Hiei is occ in this...

What Kurama wants... Kurama Gets: chapter 5

* * *

Kurama turn over in his sleep and patted the Space next to him, when he felt nothing His Green eyes shot opened. Kurama shot up and looked around, he didn't see Kurara and YuYu. Panicking, Kurama woke his Lover," Yusuke Wake up!" He yelled.

" What- What is it? " Yusuke asked turn over and looked at Kurama. When he saw Kurama near tears, he sat up fast." Kurama what wrong?."

" YUYU AND KURARA ARE MISSING!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke pulled Kurama to him and said." Calm down, Make Hiei can Help."

Upstairs in the Attic Hiei smiled and squeezed his mate in his arms as they slept, her back to his chest, spoon fashion. It didn't matter she was sterile. He still loved her. It also didn't matter she was a felon like him, or that she was the creature that Reikai was currently looking for. Shadow was his mate and nothing could change that as long as he was there. He was hidding Shadow in Yusuke and Kurama house, But the thing is... Yusuke and Kurama don't know Shadow is even in thier House. ( She is hide her spirt Power very Good)

"Hmm, Hi-chan?" Her voice was quiet, but then she was a quiet demon. Her most recent suicide attempt had almost taken her ability to talk completely, but Yukina and Genkai had managed to save that.

"Hai, Ryu." Hiei called her by his pet name for her. It was fitting. She was after all The ShineRyu, The Death Dragon. (reference to my fic ShadowBlade)

"Ai shiteru." She turned and kissed him. Hiei returned the kiss and brushed her red bangs from her black eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by Kurama's shout. "Hiei! Help!" Hiei kissed his secret mate and left the bed, grabbing a pair of pants before flitting off to see what had Kurama in such a rough mood.

Shadow smiled. 'That makes things easier.' She heard a whine and got up. There were no animals in the house. What could have made the noise?

Looking over the edge of the bed she found two crosses of Kurama and Yuusuke on the floor staring up at her. Shadow's heart was crushed. The two males could have a child. Why couldn't she? But that was brushed aside when the boy started to cry and the girl gave her a lost puppy look.

Smirking she bent down and picked up the two, one in each arm. Giggling she sat them in her lap. "You two shouldn't be here." She blushed and pushed them away when they went for her bare breasts. "No, no. There's nothing there for you." She smiled, though her eyes held pain.

Hiei stood watching the kitsune pace the room. "Where are they!" He was close to tears.

"Hiei, we tried this plant thing Kurama brought back so now we have a son and a daughter." Hiei raised an eyebrow but let him continue. "They were here last night but when K'rama woke up they were gone."

"We've got to find them!" Kurama started crying then, putting his head on Yuusuke's shoulder and letting the sobs rack his frame. Yuusuke wrapped his arms around his mate and tried to comfort him.

"You gotta help us Hiei." Yuusuke looked at the short demon from over Kurama's shoulder.

"Fine." He knew how badly Shadow wanted to give him a child, and it would drive her back into depression again if she found that Yuusuke and the kitsune could have them.

He went back to the room where his mate was still in bed. He walked not using his speed, thinking. Maybe he and Shadow could use the plant. He wanted one, and she was willing to give it, but her body wasn't capable. Sighing he reached the door to his room and opened the door silently so he wouldn't wake her if she went back to sleep.

Hiei watched her. There were two small beings in her lap, and she let them play with her hair she pulled over her shoulder for them. Her smile was one of happiness, but pain was plain under the expression.

"I'm sorry." Hiei spoke lowly.

Shadow looked up. "Hi-chan, I - ."

Hiei shook his head. "They're Yuusuke's and Kurama's. Onegai, don't get attached to them."

"But Hiei ," Shadow looked at him crossly, her voice holding pain.

"Shadow, I don't want to see you live that pain again." He flitted to her side and traced the line at the base of her neck. "That hurts me more than anything."

She looked down at the two, who seemed to know her predicament and wanted to rub it in. "I didn't mean to hurt you Hiei." Shadow bowed her head and a red stain appeared between the two kits. (Kurama's a kitsune.. fox babies are kits right?)

"Ryu." He put a hand under her chin and brought her face to his. "Ai shiteru."

"Ryu." He put a hand under her chin and brought her face to his. "Aishiteru." He said as he Picked up Kurara and YuYu. As he walked down stairs, Hiei looked down at the Two Kids who looked up at him. They where just Like Yusuke and Kurama.. if Kurama and Yusuke could have Kids, then why not him and Shadow?

" I Cann't Hiei" Kurama said as he took his Two children from his Old friend.. " What? Why not? Hiei asked. " That Flower works for Fox demons, If you have a Mate that was a Fox demon then it would work." Kurama said sadly. " Why do you ask anyway?" Yusuke asked as he eyed  
Hiei.

" Hn No renson" Hiei said by now he was mad, hurt, and Heartbroken


End file.
